Studies on an anti-trypanosomal factor from the bacterial species, Pseudomonas fluorescens, disclosed that extraction procedures employing ether and ethanol as well as chromatographic techniques with hydrophobic columns were very effective for the purification of the lytic substance. The elucidation of the hydrophobic and hydrophylic components will be the subject of further studies on the chemical structure of this compound. The aim of the project is to synthesize the active factor, examine its chemotherapeutic potential in experimental infections with Trypanosoma cruzi, and determine its mechanism of action.